Amigo de la infancia
by KitsukyR
Summary: "Algo se detuvo en sus corazones, de manera fuerte y sin anestesia. Los tíos Rockbell habían muerto". Enfocado en EdoxWin, obvio.


**Amigo de la infancia**

Todo seguía el mismo ritmo. Las flores golpeándose unas a otras con la ayuda del viento, la luz radiante del sol iluminaba como todos los días, el mismo aburrido día de hoy, igual que ayer y posiblemente que el siguiente.

Era una pena admitir que eso era total y absolutamente erróneo.

-¡Corre! ¡Rápido, apresúrate!-

-E…¡Espérame, nii-san!

Edward quería llegar rápido a la casa de los Rockbell. Pero Al era muy lento, a veces. Quizás no, quizás era sólo la emoción del momento que estaba obligándolo a correr con velocidad hasta la casa. ¡Pero quería estar ya!

Unos días atrás, Winry se había burlado de él.

"La alquimia es aburrida" había dicho ella. Los ojos dorados de ambos Elric se abrieron como platos, mientras veían como su amiga sacaba la lengua, divertida.

Winry no sabía nada de alquimia. Lo único que sabía sobre ella, es que Edward y Alphonse habían estado tan metidos leyendo libros todo el día, que habían estado ignorando a su amiga demasiado. No lo hacían apropósito, claro. Pero Winry no podía verlo de otra forma.

En muchas ocasiones, cuando los Elric se ponían a leer sus libros, ella corría hasta su casa, iba a la biblioteca, y tomaba prestado muchos libros de medicina. Luego se sentaba a un lado de ellos, y comenzaba a leerlos. Era una imagen un poco curiosa, tres niños juntos, en una pequeña habitación, sin hablar, sólo leyendo. La mayoría de las cosas que Winry había leído se las sabía de memoria. Le gustaba leer para acordarse de su mamá y papá. Que aunque todavía no habían regresado de Ishbal, esos libros la ayudaban a sentirse un poquito más cerca de ellos.

Pero cuando las palabras sonaban mucho más complicadas que las anteriores, los dejaba a un lado, pero los Elric continuaban leyendo y la pequeña rubia no tenía más remedio que volver a su casa.

Ella escuchaba mucho sobre la alquimia. Ed y Al vivían hablando sobre eso. La alquimia esto, y la alquimia ello. Era como si las palabras entraran en un oído y salieran de otro. A Winry no le importaba.

Y fue un día como muchos otros, que Ed y Al le contaron algo nuevo que habían aprendido. Y sin anticipación, ella dijo: "La alquimia es aburrida".

Y se sintió feo.

Pero Ed lo sintió peor. Sintió que algo doloroso golpeaba su orgullo. Y la diferencia entre él y su hermano menor, era que no podía callar nada que sentía dentro suyo. Pero sobre todo, no tenía delicadeza. En nada.

El pequeño de tan sólo cinco años se paró frente a su amiga, y sin vergüenza le gritó.

Dijo cosas como que ella no podía decir eso, porque no sabía nada, y que la alquimia no era aburrida, era genial.

Ella también le gritó. Siguió diciendo que la alquimia era aburrida, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero cuando Ed le gritó más fuerte llamándola tonta y estúpida, tomó unos segundos para que su amiga lo empujara furiosa contra el suelo, y saliera corriendo.

Winry quería que Ed le pidiera disculpas, pero él no iba a hacer eso porque ella tenía que pedir disculpas primero.

Entonces no se hablaron por varios días.

Cuando Al quería jugar con Winry, tenía que ir sin Ed.

Y cuando Winry quería jugar con Al, tenía que asegurarse de que Ed no estuviera cerca.

Habían pasado tres o cuatro días como mucho.

Pero para ellos había pasado mucho más que eso.

Winry extrañaba a Ed, y él la extrañaba a ella.

Entonces, cuando Al vio a su hermano mayor transmutando un pedazo de metal en forma de un pequeño perro, se alegró, porque supuso que se lo iba a regalar a Winry y finalmente, iban a poder jugar los tres juntos.

Al principio tuvo muchos problemas con eso. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando se decidió por crear un animal, no sabía cuál elegir. Y cuando supo cuál, tuvo mucho tiempo pensando en cómo hacerlo bien. No importaba cuantas veces lo hacía, Ed pensaba que siempre quedaba horrible. Así que estuvo mucho tiempo practicando. Una y otras cien veces más. Una sonrisa entre dientes apareció cuando vio su nuevo trabajo, lleno de orgullo, porque sabía que era perfecto.

Y Winry lo iba a adorar.

¡Y no iba a necesitar una estúpida disculpa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Rápido, apresúrate!-

-E…¡Espérame, Nii-san!

Con una mano tomaba la muñeca de su hermano menor, obligándolo a llevar el mismo ritmo de él. Y con la otra sostenía el reciente pequeño perro hecho de metal, su respiración agitada por estar corriendo a su máxima velocidad.

Y cuando llegaron a la puerta, Ed tomó un momento, mirándola. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Al ya estaba tocando la puerta.

El mayor de los Elric se asustó un poco, porque todavía no estaba listo, pero qué más daba.

Su hermano menor lo miró confundido, cuando nadie había respondido a su llamado.

Y era un poco extraño.

Winry nunca dejaba pasar más de diez segundos para abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos pequeños de cabello dorado, se miraron fijamente, y ésta vez, Ed tocó la puerta.

Otra vez, no hubo respuesta.

Ed y Al se miraron otra vez, asintiendo con la cabeza, y tocaron la puerta por tercera vez, ambos.

No hubo respuesta.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, Ed tomó el picaporte de la puerta e intentó abrirla. Para su sorpresa, estaba abierto.

Y se encontró con una imagen confusa.

Estaba Winry, sentada en una silla, su cabeza y brazos apoyados sobre la mesa. Ed y Al hubieran supuesto que estaba dormida, sino fuera porque estaba temblando y su llanto obvio penetró sus oídos. Pinako también estaba ahí. Sentada a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos.

Hubo tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no pudo articular palabra. Pinako los miró, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Al, inocentemente.

En un acto reflejo, Ed escondió el pequeño perro que tenía en su mano detrás de él.

Winry no se movió de su lugar, Pinako se levantó de la silla y se acercó hacia los hermanos Elric, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros.

-No es un buen momen-

-¿Pero qué sucede?- replicó un Ed asustado, levantando el tono de su voz.

La abuela Pinako les dijo, casi en un susurro, que habían recibido una horrible noticia.

Algo se detuvo en sus corazones, de manera fuerte y sin anestesia.

Los tíos Rockbell habían muerto.

Winry temblaba más fuerte, sintiendo todo su mundo caer en un instante. No podía parar de llorar.

Los pequeños de ojos dorados se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de irse pero incapaces de decir algo.

Al lo miró, e hiso una seña con sus ojos, señalando el pequeño perro de metal que descansaba en la mano de Ed. Éste solo negó con la cabeza.

El pequeño se puso blanco cuando en un segundo, su hermano menor lo quitó de sus manos y se acercó a Winry rápidamente.

_¿¡Qué estaba haciendo?!_

Al lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-¡Ed lo hiso para ti!- dijo él, con una sonrisa.

No fue con mala intención. Ninguno de los dos sabían que podían decir. Porque no había mucho más que decir. Sólo había acciones.

La cabeza de Winry se levantó un poco, mirando a un Al sonriente y al nuevo objeto que posaba sobre la mesa.

Y si había un hilo de esperanza entre los hermanos, se desvaneció cuando la mano de Winry empujó al pequeño perro de metal con fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Winry se levantó, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, otra vez. No podía creer que todavía le quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Intentó articular algo como "¡mis padres están muertos!" pero no le salió. Se cubrió su cara con sus manos, y todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo, como el regalo de Ed había caído segundos atrás.

Su llanto se hiso más potente.

Pinako les dijo con tristeza a los hermanos Elric que por ahora, era mejor que se retiraran. No había nada más por explicar. Ellos sólo se fueron.

En el camino a casa, Ed no le preguntó a su hermano menor porqué había hecho eso, tampoco se enojó porque su obra maestra de la cual se había sentido tan orgulloso, había sido destruida y probablemente ahora estaba en la basura. Él entendía.

Él entendía que Al sólo había intentado ayudar en ese momento, entendía a Winry, entendía a su hermano, y a la abuela Pinako. Entendía todo.

Pero al mismo tiempo no entendía nada.

Pasó una semana.

Ed y Al no se atrevieron a acercarse a la casa Rockbell.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no leían ni un solo libro de alquimia. Para ser exacto, hacía una semana.

Pero ese día, era diferente.

Porque cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta, se sorprendieron un poco.

Y cuando Ed se encontró a su pequeña amiga con sus manos detrás de su espalda, fue bastante diferente.

"_¿Estás bien?" "¡Siempre voy a estar para ti!" "¡Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero!"_ eran frases quizás, adecuadas.

Pero Edward Elric no era así.

Y no le dijo nada.

Sólo se quedó mirándola, con sus ojos abiertos. Intentó de pensar en decir algo. Pero tampoco sabía si tenía que decir algo.

Pero Winry sí le dijo algo.

-¡Lo siento!-

-¿Ah?...- apenas salió de los labios del pequeño, que la miraba sorprendido.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- repitió al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza, casi de manera respetuosa.

Ed se quedó atónico al principio, y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, tonta?-

-¡Lo siento!-

Ed se rascó la cabeza, molesto.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Estás actuando raro, qué está sucediendo contig—pero dejó de hablar cuando Winry acercó sus manos hacia él, y cuando notó que en sus manos se encontraba cierto perro de metal que le resultaba conocido. Los trozos se notaban que, claramente, habían sido pegados de manera torpe.

Un Alphonse apareció detrás de Ed, sorprendido y a la vez alegre.

-Lo siento…- siguió repitiendo la niña, sus brazos extendidos hacia Ed, su cabeza aún baja, y ambos hermanos notaron cuando empezó a llorar.

A Ed le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. Pero cuando pudo hacerlo, tomó el objeto de las manos de su amiga.

Winry levantó su mirada, aun llorando, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios que hace mucho Ed no tenía la satisfacción de ver.

Al se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Cuando se separó, Ed se acercó a su amiga.

-No.- pronunció.

-¿Eh?-

Ed tragó saliva.

Cinco segundos más pasaron, mientras que sus ojos azules lo miraban.

Ed respiró una vez más.

Luego colocó la palma de su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-Yo, lo siento.- dijo casi en un susurro, apenas se podía escuchar.

Pero ella lo escuchó.

Y sonrió más fuerte que antes.

_Esa era la amabilidad de Edward Elric. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

N/A: OH DIOS. Realmente, espero que les haya gustado. Y espero que no me haya quedado muy estúpidamente cursi (lo cual es bastante probable, porque tiendo mucho a hacer eso y me odio después!) Pero igual, la pasé muy bien escribiendo esto. Una de las cosas por las que amo a Ed, es por su inutilidad para demostrar sus sentimientos. Aun cuando se trata de algo tan shockeante, no le sale. Tiene que mover cielo y tierra para que pueda. Y una de las partes más lindas (en mi opinión) que Ed hace, es lo que yo llamo el _palm head_ (¿?) que es cuando pone la mano en la cabeza de Winry, su manera de decir "Hola, te quiero, te amo y siempre te voy a cuidar". Y Winry, no es así. Winry expresa sus sentimientos de manera liberal, y punto. Pero lo lindo de éstos dos, es que Winry _entiende_. Lo entiende a la perfección, y eso es lo que los hace tan hermosos. ¡Y fue así desde siempre! Obviamente la idea no era centrar en todo sobre la muerte de los padres de Winry, porque iba a necesitar mínimo 100 páginas (ponele) para querer explicar todo lo que una niña de cinco años sintió. Y tampoco podía sacar a Al del plano porque los tres se conocen de pequeños, pero al mismo tiempo que se note esa conexión entre Ed y Winry que la tuvieron desde, siempre. ¡En fin! Volviendo a lo de antes, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, gracias gracias y gracias eternas por leer igual!


End file.
